


A Helping Hand

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Drabble, Gen, The Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <em>Bruce used to wake up naked, frightened and wiped out, sometimes hundreds of miles from his last location and with no memory of what happened to him. Suckage! Fortunately, the team considers it a responsibility to find Bruce after a message and take care of him. Whose responsibility that is, and what form it takes, is up to you.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>OP will welcome any fill, but would prefer no-nonsense caregiving to fluff and gen to sex.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 211

As is usually the case, thanks to his armor's flight capabilities, it's Tony that gets to Bruce first. He sets down beside him and slides his faceplate back."Look on the bright side; you kept your pants on this time. Well, mostly."

Bruce sits up carefully, every muscle aching. Tony tosses him a bottle of sports drink; he uncaps it and drinks it without stopping. It tastes like ambrosia, which is a good sign that he needed it.

"The jet will be here in a few minutes," Tony says. He holds out a hand, and helps Bruce to his feet.


End file.
